Of Miracles and Ghosts
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Spock is a genetic anomaly, created in a lab to ensure a child, but things went wrong, the child that was born to Amanda Grayson and her Vulcan Bondmate did not even draw its first breath, and he was buried in the sands of Vulcan, his Bondmate was buried much the same.


Summary: Spock is a genetic anomaly, created in a lab to ensure a child, but things went wrong, the child that was born to Amanda Grayson and her Vulcan Bondmate did not even draw its first breath, and he was buried in the sands of Vulcan, his Bondmate was buried much the same.

Jim was born in space, that he lived, he was always told, was a miracle, James Kirk didn't believe in miracles, but he did believe in Ghosts. The boy had been the first person he had talked to, his name was Spock, or so he said his mother named him. Spock wasn't human, not completely, and he explained the tragedy of his own birth, but he also said that he could have live...at the cost of Jim's life, his T'Hy'La, that he might never have met otherwise. To Spock it hadn't been much of a choice, Jim had lived and Spock died.

During the bad times, when his mom was between missions and new husbands, Jim hated Spock for making that decision, even if he always said sorry later, but Jim loved Spock, Spock had guided his first steps across the playpen, had sat in silent comfort when Jim was smarting from a beating he hadn't deserved, and when he was little all the mothers cooed about Jim having an imaginary friend. It was when he got older that they began to think something had knocked something loose inside his head. Sometimes Jim wondered too, but Spock simply stopped coming when he was around people.

When Jim was twenty-seven, after saving Vulcan from a mad Romulan bent on revenge, he planned a trip to Vulcan and braved the heat and looks to find Spock's mother and father, though it took Spock ages to speak with him, after he had re-routed the specs on the test Captains had to pass.

Spock didn't look much like them, he had aged with Jim and Jim didn't understand that, or anything else, but he had asked Spock's mother what she would have named her son if he had lived, and she told him the same name as his imaginary friend. When she had become upset her bondmate had asked him to leave, but Jim had had one last question, where was the child buried, ignoring Spock's whisper that he could take him there.

Spock's father led him deep in the desert, Spock explained that it was a tradition that dated back to Pre-Reform, to bury babies that were born dead as far from the cities as possible. Jim stood at the small rose bush and listened to Spock tell him that he had returned to make sure that the plant didn't die. His father seemed surprised that it was still alive.

Jim stayed at the grave even after Spock's father left, assuring him that he could get back.

Jim looked up at Spock whose Ghostly form stood by the rosebush from where he sat in front of it.

'What now?' He asked Spock.

'That is not for me to decide, your decision affects only yourself, not me.' Spock said quietly.

'If I stay here?' Jim asked.

'We will have Forever, T'Hy'La.'

'If I don't?'

'I would follow you anywhere, Jim.' Spock said quietly.

Jim closed his eyes and Spock folded his form around him, as the sandstorm blew over them suddenly.

Whenever any Vulcan became lost in the desert, they claimed, once they returned, that a Bondmate pair returned them home, one with hair like earth's sun, and eyes like earth's skies, and a Vulcan with black hair and human brown eyes, always the same couple. None knew who they were, but all the clans were grateful when they returned their kin home, and far from any city there bloomed a rosebush, with blue roses, that had brown tips on each petal, where, if any Vulcan cared to dig, they would find two skeletons, one that of a baby, another of an adult, what they would make of it would be up to them, but in truth it was a T'Hy'La Bond broken in life before it was created, and in death was given a chance to form.

Spock didn't draw a breath at his birth and James Kirk was born in space, that he lived at all, they said was a miracle, James Kirk didn't believe in miracles, but he did believe in Ghosts and T'Hy'La.

Er... I had a thought and I went with it...Probably not my best but hey. 


End file.
